Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-counterfeit detection (ACD) of currency or negotiable securities, and more particularly, to such detection as used in xerographic, ink jet, etc., copiers and printers.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
ACD hardware and software is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,144, hereby incorporated by reference.
In copiers, printers, and facsimile machines which have a high resolution scanner, the scanner provides a quick first copy out time by allowing scanning and printing at the same time. In such machines, providing ACD, while at the same time maintaining quick first copy out time, can be expensive. In particular, in order to accomplish this, internal buffers will have to be maintained which capture the high resolution data. These size of these buffers will be dictated by the amount of data needed by the ACD algorithms. There also exists the problem of partially printing currency by these machines before it is detected.
It is therefore desirable to have methods and apparatus for performing ACD which also allows quick first page out time.
A process comprises obtaining a high resolution image signal of an object, obtaining a low resolution image signal of said object, and performing a corrective action if the low resolution signal represents a selected type of image.
An apparatus comprises a source of a high resolution image signal of an object, a source of a low resolution image signal of said object, and a corrector for performing a corrective action if the low resolution image signal represents a selected type of image signal.